6 - The Imprisoned
by Ningan the Lone Ninja
Summary: On their journey across the Quazarian Desert, Ningan and Oneiro become dehydrated and collapse. Upon awakening, they find themselves under the care of the Gerudo Andorha, a high-ranking member of Gerudo Fortress. Lost and bewildered, Ningan and Oneiro take refuge with the Gerudo tribe. But they soon discover that a long-enduring prejudice between two tribes may lead to their dooms.
1. Chapter 1

"_When Nabooru was a lone wolf thief, she never stole from the weak, but... Now, Nabooru's gang of thieves stands for cruelty and brutality. She claims to be a chivalrous robber, but...no way!_"

_-Carpenter._

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, melting the backs of the two cloaked travellers. They had marched across the desert since sunrise, and with their exhaustion brought dehydration and sickness. All around them were dunes of sand, with a few useless rocks. Both were weak, and both were hungry.

The first unveiled his crimson cloak. He was a short man with a slim structure and a round face. On that face was a pair of crimson red eyes, and above them, a wave of rusty blonde hair. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned to the traveller behind.

"Oneiro!" he called in a smooth voice, as though thirst had not yet dried his throat. "I have some water if you need it!"

The second traveller unveiled her lilac cloak. She was made of a taller structure, but was also very slim. Her face was red with exhaustion and sweat was trickling off her cheeks. Her eyes were also a crimson red and she had dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

"It's fine, Ningan," she said, with a smile which must have taken the last of her strength. "You have it."

Ningan stopped and opened his leather satchel. There was one glass bottle, filled only half with clear water. He observed it for a while before turning back to Oneiro.

"I promise, we will be there shortly. I sent a letter to Wickson a few days ago. He knows we're coming." he assured her. "Are you sure you don't want this?"

Oneiro also observed the water with longing eyes, but finally shook her head. "No, you take it."

Ningan didn't need confirmation. He quickly unscrewed the lid and gulped it down. Now, they were both staring at an empty bottle.

"That's it." he concluded. "Now let's keep moving. Wickson's house should be one mile north."

They continued to stagger across each dune. It appeared that the sun was rising still, and its harsh heat was becoming stronger. Soon, the stress became unbearable, and Oneiro collapsed in the sand, allowing her cloak to fall over her face. Ningan rushed to help her.

"I told you so!" he groaned. "I told you that you should have drank that water!"

"No, no." she breathed. "You need it more. I'm just a burden to you on your journey home."

"No you're not!" Ningan exclaimed. "You are the whole reason we're going home! You're not a burden! You're the reward of my efforts! We will make it to Hyrule, even if it kills me!"

Oneiro smiled weakly, but her eyelids began to droop. Ningan saw what was coming and shook her, but even he didn't have the energy to go on.

"We must keep going!" he told her sleeping face. "Don't die on me! Not now! Oneiro?"

But she had fallen into a deep state of sickness, that only sleep would cure. Ningan gave up entirely, and surrendered to the sun. He collapsed on the dune and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he too, was drifting away from reality. Drifting, drifting, drifting...


	2. Chapter 2

A warm breeze drifted across Ningan's face. He groaned but his eyes remained stubborn. It wasn't until the wind blew sand into his face that he decided to awaken. That was when Ningan realised that it wasn't the desert wind which had irritated his sleep, but a person. A tall, slender figure stood in the sunlight, leaning over him. The outline showed long hair tied back in a flowing ponytail. The silhouette was vaguely feminine, and so was the voice.

"And what is a fit young man like you doing this far out in the desert?" she spoke in a slick, impressive tone. Ningan sat up and saw her full appearance. She had very dark skin and pure red hair. A Gerudo.

"Who are you?" he spat, glaring into her golden eyes.

The Gerudo simply laughed at this remark. "There's no need to be so nasty! It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything!"

Ningan's glare became even more deadly as she turned to another figure lying in the sand. Oneiro was still draped in her lilac cloak. Ningan had almost forgotten that she was there, and all hatred for the Gerudo was stalled.

"This one looks in a bad way." she frowned and bent over the lifeless lilac cloth. Ningan immediately stood up and placed his arm in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he scowled, and bent over Oneiro himself. "She's my friend. I can cure her."

He carefully relieved her from the burden of the cloak and unveiled her face. Her eyes were tightly shut and she looked dreadfully pale. In truth, Ningan hadn't a clue what to do, as he had little medical knowledge, but still, he rooted deep within his satchel and removed a Green Potion. When he unscrewed the lid, the Gerudo woman laughed and placed her own arm in front of him.

"That'll never work!" she shook her head. "She needs hydration, not spice. Don't you have any water?"

Shamefully, Ningan also shook his head and replaced the Potion back in his satchel.

"It's okay, she can have some of mine." The woman removed a clear glass bottle from her belt and pressed it to Oneiro's lips. The water slid through the small parting. Ningan and the woman waited. Suddenly, Oneiro coughed and spluttered. She was alive!

"Who are you?" were her first words, as she opened her eyes and saw the Gerudo. In turn, the Gerudo smiled and replaced the bottle in her belt.

"My name is Andorha. I am of the Gerudo Tribe, and I'm very pleased to meet you. You seem much less prejudice compared to your friend." She glanced over at Ningan but grinned. "Now that you're healthy, do you want to come back to our settlement with me? I don't think a pair of inexperienced travellers should be out here alone."

Oneiro looked to Ningan for his approval. He didn't say a word, but instead turned away, pretending not to have heard their discussion. Oneiro looked to Andorha.

"Okay then."

"Excellent. Follow me, if you will. I think I know this desert more than any other." Andorha began to stroll across the dune. Oneiro stood up and rushed to join her. When Ningan stayed resting in the sand, they stopped.

"You're not just going to sit there and sulk, are you?" she laughed. "Staying is entirely your choice. But you don't have food, water or a map, so I wouldn't risk it."

"I do have a map!" he sneered, and checked his satchel. The map was nowhere to be seen. "Where's my map?"

"I took it." she said, holding a roll of parchment. "It's useless anyway. This isn't a map of the Gerudo Desert. Now, are you coming or what?"

Ningan snarled with detest at Andorha and her act of theft. What did she know of his cartography? It was drawn with Edgar's expertise of navigation and exploration, which had never failed him since. Who was she to question his ability?

He stormed towards the two women and barged them apart. When they did not follow, he turned. "Come on then! We can't stay out in this heat for much longer!"


	3. Chapter 3

The three travellers trekked across the eternal desert. Andorha led the way with confidence, while Ningan sulked at the back. Oneiro hung back to join him, and ask for answers.

"Why don't you like her? She saved us from dying in this desert!"

"She's a Gerudo, Oneiro," he replied simply. "And Gerudo are nothing but trouble."

"Oh, so now you're saying that you're prejudice!" she sighed. "_Prejudice is all in your head_."

"I'm not prejudice!" he scowled, though a little embarrassed. "The Gerudo are the plague of Hyrule. As Sheikah, servants to the Royal Family, it is our duty to dissociate with such a foul race. All they have given Hyrule, since the dawn of time, is war."

"War?"

"Yes. The Gerudo claim to live in a land separated from Hyrule itself. They follow different religions, different cultures and different morals. Ganondorf himself was the King of the Gerudo."

"You mean the man who killed all those people? He ruled her tribe?" She pointed at Andorha, who appeared oblivious to their discussion.

"Yes. This one will be no different from the others. Giving you water seemed generous, but it was a sinister act. I have a feeling that we will soon become prisoners of the Gerudo."

The sun had been high in the sky for a while, and their backs were simmering once more. After a few more miles, Andorha turned to face them both.

"We're here." she announced, gesturing to her right. "This is a place known as the Gerudo Fortress."

Ningan and Oneiro squinted to see past the sunlight. Andorha was indicating what appeared to be a rock. But they had now realised that the desert could trick minds, and they could see people, patrolling the top.

"I will grant you entry and explain to our leader, Aveil, how I found you."

They approached the gate slowly, allowing Andorha to proceed. Before them was a giant steel portcullis, acting as a defensive obstacle to the harsh dangers of the desert. Although it was grand, its heavy structure made it appear like a military stronghold, and a very daunting place. Without warning, another Gerudo descended the slope beyond the gate and came to the gate to greet them.

"Andorha." she nodded , wearing a purple scarf across her face and wielding a spear in her right hand. Her golden eyes then slid over to the two Sheikah beside her. "And who are these creatures that you have brought back to our delicate fortress?"

"They are two wanderers I found almost dead in the dunes." Andorha explained. "I revived them and asked them to accompany me. They won't be any trouble. All they will need is food and water, and possibly a shelter for tonight."

The Gerudo considered the two intruders, scanning their cloaks for a possible stain. Eventually, she lowered her spear.

"Open the gate." she called, but still stood before them. "I will escort you to Aveil."

"You certainly won't escort me!" Andorha proclaimed. "I will take them myself, Jurrayl."

Jurrayl snarled at her before walking away. Andorha stood and waited for Ningan and Oneiro to accompany her. Ningan wondered if she was liked by her own tribe, or if she was even feared, as he strolled behind her towards a gaping entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the stone building was very dim, and there were no windows. It was much cooler than outside, so Oneiro and Ningan were relieved. They were guided by Andorha's shape in the candlelight as they approached a wooden arch decorated with feathers and skulls. Beyond the archway was an arrangement of wooden tables, where just three Gerudo were sat eating a strange looking soup, which had obviously originated from a boiling pot, which was brewing against the wall. Andorha approached the three Gerudo and spoke:

"Aveil, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"What now, Andorha?" said one of them in an annoyed tone. "Can't you see I'm eating?"

"I need your word to permit these two travellers into our fortress." She indicated the two cloaked intruders behind her, who pretended not to notice. Aveil stood up and walked over to inspect them. She wore red trousers and a bra, and a golden jewel in her red hair. Her golden eyes frowned at the two wanderers.

"And where did you find these?"

"Out in the Wasteland. One of them was dreadfully sick and needed water urgently."

"And rather than achieving your mission, you chose to help these two inexperienced idiots?"

"We are experienced!" interrupted Ningan. "We've been travelling the desert for days! We just ran out of water, that's all!"

Aveil glared angrily at him. "Not equipping enough water is a common mistake for those without experience of survival in the desert! You are therefore fools to go out there alone! Where are you from?"

"We came from the land of Oblim, Miss." piped Oneiro. "We were on our way to the City of Vitality when we fell crossing the desert."

Aveil looked at Andorha, who raised her eyebrows. Aveil looked back at the pair and cackled.

"What are these fantasy locations you trouble me with?! I have never heard of 'the land of Goblin' or 'the City of Psychopathy'! The desert has fooled you, as you are fools. This is the land of Hyrule."

Ningan jaw fell open. Oneiro saw him and knew how he felt. After such a prolonged journey, they had finally made it; and they hadn't even realised it.


	5. Chapter 5

"It appears that you are unfathomably lost." muttered Aveil. "Wherever you come from is nothing to do with me. But I can grant you a room for the night."

Oneiro's eyes sparkled scarlet and her joyous manner had obviously infected Andorha, because she too was grinning. "Thank you, Miss Aveil." she smiled.

Ningan on the other hand wasn't impressed: "If this is truly Hyrule, I'm not lost at all." he growled. "I was born and raised here, so I can find my own way."

"You say you were born and raised here?" Andorha frowned. "Then just who are you?"

"That is none of your business." he grunted, and clutched his cloak tightly around him.

"If you say so." Aveil sneered. "There's nothing wrong with a little privacy. Here's your room key."

She offered them a silver key, which Ningan grabbed instantly. "Your room is the once with the green sign over it." Andorha called as Ningan dragged Oneiro with him down the long stone corridor.

"Why are you so mistrusting?" she hissed to him as they turned the corner. "Can't you see that these people are donating a room to us out of their own generosity?"

Ningan shook his head and stared up at the green sign above him. Oneiro stared too. The room they were staying in was labelled:_Cell 2_. They both glanced at each other and Ningan resisted saying 'I told you so'.

"Now do you see what sort of people they are?" he asked her.

"It's just a cell! There's a bed in here and everything." she gestured to the wooden plank projecting from the brick wall. "Plus, we have the key. They can't imprison us."

"No, that's true." Ningan noted. "But we must question the obvious: if we're staying in Cell 2, who is occupying Cell 1?"

Oneiro sighed in defeat. It was a question that needed to be answered, but only after some rest. Ningan sat himself on one of the wooden benches and kept vigilant. He was still convinced that the Gerudo were trouble, and he was going to prove it.


	6. Chapter 6

He waited with Oneiro in the uncomfortable, lonely cell. Their only source of light was a lone torch in the corner of the room outside of the cell. Not a single person passed by them all night. Maybe the Gerudo were sleeping in their own comfortable, clean beds? Maybe they had more important jobs to do?

Ningan's curiosity overflowed from his inquisitive mind. He looked to the neighbouring bench and saw Oneiro wrapped in her cloak, gently snoozing. Now was his opportunity. He crept over to the door and inspected the lock. He was convinced that Aveil had slipped in and somehow locked it, but he was wrong. Instead, Ningan withdrew the silver key from his satchel and inserted it into the lock. Carefully, he twisted it around and the door opened with a satisfying click.

His eyes darted around the room. He was certain that nobody but the sleeping Sheikah in the cell was present. Ningan spotted the glowing torch and realised just how dark it was in the fortress. Even better for sneaking about. Slipping silently away, he ventured deeper into the fortress to investigate the true motives of the Gerudo.

Footsteps echoed as he strolled down the corridor. At the end, he watched a fiery light slowly approaching. Somebody was patrolling the would they say if they found him out of his cell? How was he going to escape? Glancing all about in desperation, he noticed the wooden rafters which supported the structure of the tunnel. It was now or never. He gathered his energy and leapt upward, his hands outstretched in order to grab the dry wood.

"Hello?" called an uncertain voice. The torch light illuminated the face of a Gerudo Guard who wore a purple scarf over her face like Jurrayl had in front of the gate. Her eyes squinted in the darkness, searching for something that wasn't there. When she was sure that the only sound in the corridor was her heavy breathing, the torch light faded away once more. Ningan breathed a sigh of relief as he sat upon the roof rafter, cloaked under his shield of darkness.

After he was sure that the guard had long passed, he hopped down from his hiding place and continued down the corridor. It wasn't long until he arrived in the familiar dining room where he had first met Aveil. It was deserted and silent, except for a cooking pot, still bubbling full of red soup. To his left was a slope ascending to a door, and opposite that an exit. He was about to explore more when he heard voices.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, Jurrayl, of course I trust her."

"But she was a supporter of Ganondorf!"

"We were all once supporters of that terrible man, Jurrayl. After all, he was our King."

Instinctively, Ningan slipped under the wooden table and crouched low, waiting for the the Gerudo entered. He could see the purple outfit of Jurrayl, as well as her spear marching alongside her. Then, there was Aveil, wearing bold red and striding confidently.

"But some of us managed to defy him, and eventually, he was defeated. Andorha is just like us. Lost and looking for leadership."

"But you are our leader, Aveil! Everybody knows it! We all obey your every command. Why does she have to be so...difficult?"

"Andorha is an independant woman. She has her own mind and can make her own decisions. She always follows my instructions, but sometimes wanders away from the goal. Now, she has decided to bring us two lost travellers. We can do nothing but give them our hospitality while Andorha continues her mission. We can only hope that our foreign friends didn't see anything worth noticing."

Ningan paused to listen more. Jurrayl and Aveil stopped in front of the wooden door and struck it twice. The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Gerudo wearing a purple gown.

"We need to see Andorha." Jurrayl hissed.

The Gerudo nodded and shut the door. A few moments later, Andorha appeared wearing an identical purple gown. Her hair was down and she looked very childish. Aveil smiled and greeted her politely.

"Sorry to wake you, Andorha," she apologised. "We wondered if we could speak to you for a moment about some issues reguarding our prisoners."

Andorha nodded and all three descended down the slope and towards a nearby table. Ningan held his breath as he saw their legs sit upon the wooden bench. Once they were settled, they spoke.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Andorha smiled.

"We just said; we want to talk about our prisoners!" Jurrayl scowled.

"So you did." she laughed. "Anyway, which prisoners are these?"

"The prisoners in Cell 1." Aveil explained. "It appears that they have been misbehaving a little. Three of them tried to escape."

"And did they succeed?"

"Two did." she sighed. "One was less fortunate."

"So who's left in the cell?"

"The dirty blonde and the white haired one." Aveil sneered. "Now we need to make a decision: which one do we kill, if any at all?"

Ningan shook his head and continued to listen intently.

"One of them is still in a drunken state." Jurrayl explained. "A true alcoholic if I ever saw one. No wonder he didn't bother escaping."

"What about the other one? How was he caught?"

"The three of them were trying to cross the gorge on a hand made zip line. The last one was halfway across when he was shot in the back with an arrow. He fell down into the river but he had no option but to head for shore. We took him back into the fortress and imprisoned him with the alcoholic."


	8. Chapter 8

The Gerudo sat in silence for a few moments. Ningan lay still, making sure not to move or even breath. Jurrayl's face was twisted in thought as she stared at Andorha. Andorha looked relaxed, gazing carelessly into the fire below the cooking pot. Aveil stared at her, waiting for her to make her decision.

"I have an idea." she concluded, and looked back at the other two. "We must not harm our remaining prisoners."

Jurrayl's eyes rolled to the ceiling and she groaned hopelessly. Aveil stayed listening intently but her eyebrows arched.

"Rather than killing them, we must use them." Andorha continued. "If we place them in the same cell, weak and vulnerable, we can use them as bait in order to lure the rest of the tribe back into our fortress."

"But are you sure that it would work?" Aveil questioned her. "After all, it's not like anybody came looking for them when we had all four imprisoned. Maybe the other two ran back to their hideout, grateful for their lives?"

"I highly doubt it. I know these people." she said confidently. "They are a unity. They would not leave their family behind."

Jurrayl cackled at Andorha's philosophy. "Why don't we just kill them? They are the only tribe in the whole of Hyrule who have escaped the wrath of the Gerudo! Let us finish them before they rebel!"

Aveil sat between two walls. It was her duty to consider both arguments and come to a conclusion which would benefit her tribe. Three pairs of eyes all focused on her, awaiting her decision.

"Andorha is correct." she concluded. "In order to tempt the tribe into their unfortunate fate, we must lay a trap. However, I entrust Jurrayl with the responsibility of guarding our prisoners. We don't want to lose our bait before the prey arrives. I fear that you may be becoming to warming towards them, Andorha."

"It is true," Andorha agreed. "I am extremely possessive with my prisoners."

"Then it is settled. When the trap is set, the Sheikah will be no more."

Ningan gasped a cold breath of air, and then caught it again with his hand. The Gerudo hesitated and looked around for the sound. He was certain that they would find him and he would be slaughtered like the rest of his tribe. He noticed Andorha's eyes slide under the table, but quickly look away.

"I guess it was the cooking pot again." she said. "We really should stop boiling it."

She stood up and strolled towards the fire. Then, she emptied a full bottle of water to douse the flames, which died in a final hiss. Jurrayl and Aveil also stood up and ascended the slope towards the exit.

"Goodnight, Andorha." Aveil said. "Remember to keep watch on our other guests. We don't want them to slip away in fear."

The two women left, as did Andorha up the other slope. He waited until he heard the wooden door close gently before sliding out from beneath the table. He thought of the last two prisoners in Cell 1. A dirty blonde alcoholic? A wounded white haired man? Were they members of the tribe he had left so long ago? And who were the two that had escaped? Ningan rushed into the darkness to reach Oneiro. They had to escape this satanic stronghold, before it was too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Ningan found Oneiro still sleeping contently, unaware of the fate which awaited them. He inserted the key into the door and quickly entered the cell, but did not lock the door. He shook Oneiro's body desperately wishing her to awaken before it was too late. Her weary eyes slowly opened and she groaned.

"What is it, Ningan?"

"We need to get out of here, Oneiro!" he warned her. "And fast!"

"Can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"There's no time! The Gerudo are going to kill us! Now hurry up and gather your belongings!"

"Ningan, don't talk nonsense!" she laughed. "The Gerudo have been very kind to us! They've offered us food, water and accommodation. Why would they want to kill us? I'm not going anywhere until you give me a proper explanation."

Ningan sighed and sat down on the bench beside her.

"I sneaked out of the cell to go and explore the fortress. I came to the dining hall when Aveil and Jurrayl came in. I hid under one of the tables and listened. They went to fetch Andorha from her bedroom and they discussed the prisoners in Cell 1. Apparently, there used to be four, but two of them escaped. They've decided to lay a trap to lure the other two back to the fortress and then they're going to kill them."

"But Ningan, what does this have to do with us?"

"The prisoners weren't just any normal Hylians. They were Sheikah, like you and me. It seems that the Gerudo have some sort of prejudice against the whole tribe. If they find out we're Sheikah, they'll slaughter us."

Oneiro sat in silence, pondering the situation. Ningan snatched his satchel and stood at the door, waiting for her decision.

"But where would we go, Ningan?" she asked. "We have no food, no water and no shelter."

"If this is truly Hyrule, we can return to the Hidden Village. The haven of the Sheikah. I'm sure they'll be very pleased to see us. Then, we can tell them about the other prisoners."

"But don't you want to help your tribe? There are two members of the Sheikah locked up in here, and you want to runaway? I thought that you were a patriot of the tribe."

Ningan listened and looked down at his torso where a crimson eye was crested. Oneiro was right. He was dedicated to his tribe and he was not going to let any of them die at the hands of the Gerudo.

"Okay." he said. "We'll do it tomorrow night. For now, we stay here and hide our identities. Make sure to always wear your cloak, and not to show your eyes. If we get caught..."

"...I understand." Oneiro finished. "Now let me get some sleep."

She curled up once more on the solid wooden bench. To Ningan, it seemed as though they were already prisoners, living in tough conditions and awaiting execution. He had been right all along. He too lay on the other bench and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Ningan's eyes opened to the darkness which still surrounded the cell. It was impossible to tell if it was night or day. Even the torch in the corner of the room still burned bright, and had not been extinguished. Ningan felt refreshed and ready for action. He looked over to Oneiro's spot to see if she was awake, which she was, sitting on her bench and staring.

"I had to wait for you to wake up." she apologised. "After all, you have the key."

Ningan nodded and grabbed his satchel in order to retrieve the small silver key. He handed it to her, she responded by standing up and unlocking the door. She waited and turned to him.

"Aren't you coming to eat?"

"Do you really believe that I would dine with those murderous maniacs?" he snorted. "No, I'm staying here. I might explore a little more, and hunt for our friends."

Oneiro nodded and left the cell in search for food prepared by the Gerudo. Ningan waited until he was sure that she had gone when he stood up and also left the cell. Just as he was about to reach the exit, a voice stopped him.

"Going so soon?" Andorha asked innocently. "You must be hungry without having had food. Where could you be going this early in the morning?"

Ningan refused to look at her and kept his eyes on the exit, and his cloak tightly wrapped.

"That's not of your business." he snarled.

"Suit yourself." she sighed. "I see you're still being agitated by my presence. You should be more like your friend: accepting and sociable."

Ningan ignored her and strolled out the exit and into the dazzling sunlight. He was standing from a vantage point near the top of the fortress. From here, he could see many Gerudo guards patrolling the central square, fully fitted with their purple outfit and tall spears. He could also the sun shining over the vast desert, and a giant rock in the distance.

He then noticed some vines creeping up the side of the blank stone wall. They edged straight past a empty window which appeared dark and mysterious. Maybe a glimpse through there would allow him to spy on the Gerudo unnoticed?

Ningan grabbed the twisting green rope to check it would support his weight, before leaping onto them courageously. As agile as a spider on its silent silk web, he climbed the wall with speed and poked his head through the window. There were bars blocking his view. A cell? Could it be?

He leaned closer and saw not the Gerudo women, but two men, each sat on a wooden bench like their own cell. One was holding a bottle of Lon Lon's finest. The other was holding the bars of the cell. Ningan recognised them instantly as Dormin and Jakunu, his fellow Sheikah.


	11. Chapter 11

Dormin yawned gracelessly and rolled his eyes: "You're doomed." he groaned. "You tried to escape and you failed! Now, we're both doomed, and it's all your fault!"

"Shut up, you drunken fool!" Jakunu grunted. "At least I actually attempted to leave this prison! All you did was sit around drinking Lon Lon Milk!"

He folded his arms and huffed, eyeing Dormin's drink with envy. Dormin noticed, and clutched his bottle defensively.

"Don't even think about it, you greedy pig!" he bellowed. "This is my supply! Go and get your own!"

"I don't have my own, Dormin." he growled. "Nobody else but you would think to bring a bottle of milk to a battle. Just let me have a sip."

"Never! This is my final drink before death! Have some compassion, you heartless bastard!"

"I don't have compassion!" Jakunu stood up and shouted. "I barely have any emotion left but self-pity! It was my fault that I failed to cross the gorge, and it's my fault that I'm stuck here with you!"

"So you want a fight?" Dormin asked as he swayed on the bench. "I'll give you a fight!" He swung his fist at Jakunu but missed badly.

"Oh, sit down, you idiot!" he sighed, and shoved Dormin backwards, where he fell into the wall and dropped his bottle, which shattered on the floor in a puddle of milk.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he screamed with rage. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

Ningan couldn't watch his family fight any longer and decided to intervene.

"Hello!" he called. "It's Ningan!"

Both men stopped and turned to face the barricaded window.

"Ningan?!" Jakunu gasped and ran to greet him. "I never realised you had returned! How did you get here?"

"The Gerudo captured me in the desert." he lied. "I heard about what happened at the gorge and came to find you!"

"But how did you get out of the cell?" Jakunu asked.

"My cell?" frowned Ningan. "That was easy! No contest for my ninja training!"

"If only we had all received your teachings..." he sighed, regrettably.

"Save us!" sobbed Dormin. "Take me away from this madman!"

"I will, I promise." he said. "I'm going to come and rescue you tomorrow night."

"Why can't you rescue us now?" Dormin cried. "Tomorrow may be too late!"

"There's somebody else I need to rescue." he lied once more. "There's another member of the tribe being held hostage here."

"Really?" Jakunu gasped. "Who is it?"

"A woman called Oneiro." explained Ningan. "I found her in a far off land. She's distantly descended from some Sheikah migrants who left Hyrule."

"That's fantastic!" he beamed. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind him. "Go, quickly, before they find you!"

Ningan obeyed and retreated down the vines. He heard Dormin scream; "We're saved!" and then the harsh voice of Jurrayl: "Shut up, you filth! You're far from saved! Before long, you'll be awaiting execution, begging for mercy beneath the guillotine!"

Ningan swallowed uncomfortably and hurried off to return to his cell, in order to discuss matters with Oneiro.


	12. Chapter 12

Ningan found Oneiro outside the fortress in a secluded sector containing some black horses. He passed them cautiously, remembering the horse of Ganondorf himself. There was also a Gerudo attending them with a wet sponge. She had short hair and wore a white outfit. As Ningan passed her, she smiled.

"Want to take this horse for a ride?" she asked. Ningan sneered and ignored her, heading straight for Oneiro who was examining another horse. She saw him and smiled, but could see the concern in his face.

"I need to talk to you, urgently," he glanced behind him at the Gerudo woman. "in private."

Oneiro nodded, and together, they proceeded down what appeared to be a horse track. They stopped near a tall target supported on a post.

"I found the prisoners." Ningan explained to her. "They're being held in Cell 1 which is near the outside exit. They're due to be executed soon so we need to act fast."

Oneiro pondered for a short while. "Okay, I have a plan. Today, I've been following the routine of the Gerudo. They dine just twice a day; once in the morning, once in the evening. It seems that after their evening meal, some go to sleep and some stay on guard, and it looks as though there are an even number of each."

"So it wouldn't matter if we escaped during the day or night, as they have the same number of guards?"

"I think wuld should leave by night under the cover of darkness." she said. "Remember that we will have two other people with us. First of all, we will need the key to the Cell. Andorha herself told me that she was the Key Keeper of the fortress. I doubt that she would just hand over the keys to the cells, but you could try and steal them from her."

"Me? Why me?" Ningan proclaimed. "Can't you steal them? After all, you are pretty friendly with her."

Oneiro sighed and eventually nodded. "I will try and steal them tomorrow at the morning meal. Then after that, we will need to free the prisoners. But where from there"

"We need to reach the gorge." he explained. "However, the bridge is guarded. Aveil said that the ones who escaped created a zip line which hung across the gorge. We have no rope to make one of them, but I have a different idea..."

Ningan turned towards the other Gerudo who had just finished tending to the horse. In the open stable, he could see exactly three Gerudo Stallions. Sure, there weren't Meadow Whites, but they would be suitable enough for this operation. Oneiro was immediately aware of his plan and nodded her approval.

"Then it's settled." she said. "Tomorrow, I will take the keys and give them to you back in the cell. From there, you unlock the cell while I wait here. Then, I will share a horse with you. You do know how to ride a horse, don't you?"

Ningan hesitated and remembered the ninja training he had received from his tutor Stalea. Could she ride a horse? He had never been taught how to ride, but now was the time to learn.

"Of course." he lied, and began to set off back to the fortress. "I think I might join you to dine this evening." Ningan called. "There's a lot I still need to learn." He took the silver key and returned to his dismal accommodation.


	13. Chapter 13

The cooking pot was filled with magnificent foods: vegetables ranging from potatoes to brocollis, spices and herbs which topped a massive roast cucco, dripping in a hot gravy. From the pot, a tempting aroma drifted out and glided out of the dining hall and through every corridor of the fortress. It wasn't long until the delicious smell reached Cell 2 and filled the nostrils of Ningan and Oneiro.

"It smells like dinner is ready." Oneiro said, allowing her nostrils to be polluted with the sweet smell of spices. Ningan, who had been tossing his Gossip Stone in his hands, did not sniff the air, but stood up to open the door. Together, the two Sheikah wandered down the narrow stone corridor to find the fabulous fragrance which drew them.

"I tried to contact the rest of the Sheikah," he told Oneiro. "but my Gossip Stone wasn't working at all."

"Maybe they just aren't answering?" she assured him. "They haven't heard from you since we entered the desert. That was four days ago."

"They would answer my call." Ningan continued. "Maybe Dormin and Jakunu are not the only ones who have been captured? Maybe there are some in the other cells? Maybe some of them have already been executed...?"

"We shouldn't think like that." she whispered as they approached the corner. "What about those two that escaped?"

Ningan considered it and replaced his Gossip Stone into his satchel as they entered the dining hall. They were still wrapped in their cloaks to preserve their identities, even when they were eating. Ningan recognised the stable Gerudo and Jurrayl sitting together at the same table. There was no sign of Andorha or Aveil, so he decided to sit beside them. Jurrayl's immediate reaction was a disgusted snarl, and she left. The other Gerudo was much more polite.

"Hey there!" she said in a rather too enthusiastic tone. "I saw you at the horse track, remember?"

"Yes," Oneiro replied quickly, as she could see that Ningan wasn't going to make the effort. "Ningan, this is Thadallas. She knows all about horses."

The hinting in her voice was patronising, but he simply sat and nodded, before returning to his main meal, which he could not deny was delicious. The girls also ate until Thadallas tried once more to create conversation.

"So where do you guys come from?"

"We're both from a place called Oblim." Oneiro explained. "It's a land in the clouds, and it has very pretty architecture, don't you agree, Ningan?"

Ningan nodded once again, and continued to scoff his roasted cucco wing. Suddenly, he saw both Aveil and Andorha enter the dining hall and sit at a nearby table. He saw Andorha glance towards him but she quickly turned away.

"That sounds nice." Thadallas continued. "I wish I could travel. But I'm stuck here, in this dreadful fortress. Of course, I care for the horses, but it can be very boring. Especially when there's no men." She looked over at Ningan as though to make a point. He quickly finished his meal and stood up, but Oneiro pulled him back down.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ningan, don't be so rude!" she hissed. "Didn't you want to ask Thadallas something?"

He groaned as Thadallas's eyes lit up with joy and expectation. "Could I ask you for horseriding lessons?"

The light in her eyes seemed to fade with disappointment but she kept her smile. "Of course!" she beamed. "I can teach you tomorrow, if you like?"

Ningan nodded, and glared at Oneiro. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at the horsetrack." He strolled away to return to the dreaded cell when he spotted Andorha deep in discussion with Aveil. But what interested him was the silver ring hanging from her purple trousers. On it were four silver keys. An opportunity waiting to be snatched. Maybe their escape could operate a little sooner than planned? He carefully sat beside Andorha, who didn't appear to notice him until Aveil began to stare.

"What do ya want, guy?" she asked a little harshly. Andorha glanced over her shoulder in surprise. "It's not like you to socialise!"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you about our departure tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" Andorha frowned. "But, why so soon?"

"We've intruded on your operations for too long." Ningan explained. "It's time we left you alone."

"But where will you go?" asked Aveil. She actually seemed concerned, and he wasn't going to relieve her.

"Oh, we'll probably just travel." he said. "Maybe stop at an inn or two. After all, Hyrule isn't a strange land to us."

"You know, you are welcome to stay." Andorha said.

It was a generous offer, but Ningan didn't want to stay in such a terrible prison for a minute longer: "No, we must go. We have a true home to go to."

"And where is that?" Aveil asked. Ningan quickly realised that he had just slipped, and was careful not to reveal any more information. "Never you mind." he said, and stood up to leave the table.

Oneiro was waiting for him in the corridor. When they turned the corner, she hissed: "What was all that about?"

"I told them that we were leaving."

"Why did you tell them that?!"

He produced a ring of silver keys from his closed fingers and she sighed.

"I just made your job a whole lot easier."


	15. Chapter 15

Ningan sat in the gloomy cell, awaiting another restless night of terror. Holding the keys on his finger, he observed them with wonder and spun them around with fascination. These were the keys that would unlock his dreams. These were the keys which would grant the freedom of two Sheikah, who would surely praise him and take him to the home where he belonged. These were the keys which he had so easily stolen from the hands of the crafty, sneaky Gerudo. Ningan was filled with pride.

He turned to Oneiro, who was sat on the opposite bench. She was doing her best to ignore the swinging silver, and was concentrating on her own treasure: her Lens of Truth. She regularly peered through it and removed it constantly. Ningan did not want to question what she was searching for, but instead left her to examine the cell. After a few minutes, he turned to her:

"We should do it." he said finally. "We should do it tonight."

"Do what?!"

"Free our people of course! Think about it: you said yourself we needed the cover of darkness, and I know that Dormin and Jakunu don't have long left until their execution, which could be tomorrow! We have the keys, we should do it!"

To his surprise, Oneiro shook her head. "We can't just rush into this thing, Ningan! We need to plan properly; you may know where they are being held, but do you really know where we're going to go once you've escaped? You haven't been here for years, and I've never even seen Hyrule! What if this place has changed over time? For all we know, there could be an even darker force dictating the land outside this fortress. We must wait until tomorrow, it's the only sensible option."

Ningan groaned and continued to swing the keys around his finger. He suddenly had a short vision of Dormin and Jakunu, begging for their lives beneath a giant, bloodstained guillotine which hung so close above their heads. Aveil, Andorha, Jurrayl, and even Thadallas were all gathered around them, cackling and jeering. The guillotine then fell and another two members of a vulnerable tribe had been lost. He stood up and confronted Oneiro.

"I refuse to just sit here while my family's lives are in danger!" he insisted. "It is entirely up to you whether you want to join me and escape from this murder camp, but I warn you, once we're gone, you'll be next. They'll want to kill you before another one of their prisoners escapes. Now I'm going to save my friends. Are you with me?"

He stood and waited for a short while as Oneiro contemplated the offer, as though he was inviting her to a ceremonial dinner. Eventually, she understood Ningan's warning and nodded her head. There was no possibility of her staying once the others had escaped, and although she disapproved of the time schedule which he had set, Oneiro appreciated her freedom more than her acquaintance with the Gerudo.

"Then it is decided." he said, grabbing his satchel. "I shall go and find the cell now. You must go to the horse track. Meet me in around 5 minutes." Ningan unlocked the door and clutched his crimson cloak tight. With a backward glance, he saw Oneiro, looking as faraway as ever. Did she even want to leave? Had she formed a bond with the Gerudo, the only other females she had encountered on their travels? It was something he had never considered before now, and he wasn't going to consider it again until the operation was complete. Slipping silently down the cold corridor, Ningan went in search of his imprisoned friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Jakunu sat in the cell, rubbing his face from the cold sweat which soaked him. He looked over at Dormin, who did little more than snore. Suddenly, the door clicked open. Jakunu was startled, and darted away from the sound, only to see Ningan holding a set of keys. He grinned and shook Dormin, who was jolted awake.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" he roared, but as soon as he saw Ningan, his eyes ignited. "We're saved, we're saved!"

"Shut up, you fool! You're going to get us caught!" Jakunu said, and then turned to his hero. "I can't believe you actually came!"

"Neither can I," replied Ningan, pocketing the keys. "Now hurry up and let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" he asked anxiously.

"Well, once we get out of here, we go to the stables and get a horse each. I trust you can ride by the way?"

"Yes, I can." Jakunu nodded. "But he won't be in a fit state to climb on a horse."

"I'm afraid we'll have to overcome that." Ningan sighed. "Anyway, from there, we will ride across the gorge to freedom. Then we can go home!"

"Home..." he sighed dreamily. After a short while, Jakunu shook himself free and dragged a sleepy Dormin out of the cell. "We don't have much time, so try and keep up." said Ningan gently closing the door behind them. Together, with Dormin staggering a little further behind, the Sheikah crept out of the room towards the nearest exit.

The moon was reaching its light out across the calm desert. Below them, they saw many guards patrolling the scene as during the day. Time was no object for the Gerudo. Ningan beckoned them across the stone walkway, but had to stop to grab Dormin and direct him towards the horse track. Once there, they shuffled across the sand to an outdoor stable, where the same three Gerudo Stallions were tied up under a makeshift shelter. Oneiro was standing beside them, waiting patiently and calmly for them to arrive. She smiled when she saw the two strangers as they approached her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Who are you?" Dormin asked loudly, much to Oneiro's surprise.

"My name is Oneiro. I'm a new member of your tribe. Pleased to meet you." she outstretched her hand, but it was quickly shoved away by Ningan. "There's no time for greetings," he explained. "Hurry up and grab a horse."

But before he could untie the rope himself, Oneiro pulled him back. "Ningan, are you sure that you can ride a horse?"

He nodded and began to untie the rope when the roaring of many whistles sounded simultaneously, causing every one of them to freeze in terror. There was nobody in sight. Each of them glanced from one to the other for a response, but there was no reply. Then, there was the sound of hooves trotting coming from a short distance. Before anybody could restrain him, Ningan rushed to the scene to see what was going on.

When he arrived at the small road which connected the horse track to the fortress, his mind was blown: below him, he could see many Gerudo guards, all rushing to take control of a situation involving two intruders riding a Lon Lon Tori horse. One had short black hair, the other a startling blonde, both he did not know. But the question was, why were they here? Oh no.

He dashed back to the horse track where Oneiro, Jakunu and Dormin were still stood in confusion. Ignoring Oneiro and Dormin, both of whom would not have understood what he was talking about, Ningan turned to Jakunu and quickly explained what had happened.

"People are here? To rescue us?" he gasped, clutching his head. "We have to stop them!"

"I think it might be too late..." Ningan muttered. "But we all need to get away from here as fast as possible-together."

Then, an arrow came whooshing through the air, swift and suddenly striking Dormin in the arm, causing him to wail loudly, before dropping to the floor and moaning. Oneiro still stood, but horrified at what had happened. Ningan turned around to see the familiar snarl of Jurrayl, equipped with a bow.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting scenario." she cackled. "The two guests trying to runaway with the two prisoners? I'm sure Aveil would love to hear of this one! And as for Andorha...well, she's in for it now!"

Her harsh laugh echoed over the horses' distressed whinnies. Before Ningan could argue, another five Gerudo appeared to assist her in the arrest. They were outnumbered and it was useless to resist. Instead, he, Jakunu and Oneiro raised their arms and surrendered.


	18. Chapter 18

The next thing they knew, they were being thrown into a room they had never been in. It was decorated in red drapes, emblazoned with the golden symbol of the Gerudo. Escorted by Gerudo guards, all four of them were thrown to the hard stone floor, their wrists bound with rope. Ningan was angry, enraged at the fact that they had been caught, when they were so close to escaping.

He glanced around to see the others: Oneiro looked exhausted and as though she had nothing else to live for. Jakunu looked terrified, his eyes bulging and constantly darting about. Dormin, on the other hand, looked annoyed, and continued to rant at the guards restraining him. When one of them stabbed him with the wooden end of their spear, Aveil entered the room. She wore her usual red outfit, with a jewel in her hair, storming towards the crowd.

"What the hell is going on?!" she boomed, and glared at each of the prisoners. "How did these ones get out?!"

"Ask these 'guests' of ours." came the sneering voice of Jurrayl.

Aveil looked at both Ningan and Oneiro and her jaw gaped. "You two?! You helped these prisoners escape?!"

Oneiro nodded shamefully, failing to look Aveil in the eyes.

"But why?" she said, a little more disappointed than disgusted. "Why, when we have given you our food, our hospitality, our welcome, have you betrayed us in such a way?"

"We went to help our friends." Ningan said, and pulled off his crimson cloak to uncover the blood red eye on his torso. "We are the Sheikah."

There was a commotion of gasping, spitting and jeering from the crowd behind them. Aveil stood still, as though she was paralysed from the shock. Oneiro still did not lift her head up in pride of her true identity. Suddenly, Andorha came, pushing her way through the angered crowd to reach her leader: "Aveil?! What's going on here?!" she said, before looking down and seeing the two escapees, along with two travellers and the terrible red eye. Her face dropped like a stone.

"You lied!" Aveil scowled, slicing the tension.

"We didn't lie." sneered Ningan. "We just didn't tell the truth."

"TRAITORS!" screeched Jurrayl. "Execute them!"

Oneiro gasped and looked around the tribe, pleadingly. Jurrayl's face was contorted with hatred and detest. Aveil looked ashamed and disgusted. Thadallas peered over from the back, as though she was about to weep. Andorha stood still, emotionless.

"No," Aveil muttered. "Lock them up with the others in Cell 5. Make sure that one hands over the keys."

The nearest Gerudo grabbed Ningan by the arm and twisted it as they scavenged his satchel for the ring of silver keys. Then, they were each dragged through the dinghy corridors to a sector of the fortress they had never explored. They arrived at an exit where they were shoved onto a wooden balcony. Before them was a single, square hole, consuming the little light they had.

"In there!" called one of the guards. "The lot of them."


	19. Chapter 19

One by one, the ropes around their wrists were untied, giving them the freedom to escape, but due to the sharpened spears pointed at their faces, they remained silent.

First to be flung in was Jakunu, who dropped down the hole like a stone, and they heard the thump of his wooden landing. Next was Oneiro, who practically walked into it, making no sound. Dormin was protesting once again, writhing his fists in their rope binds.

Suddenly, a hand threw Ningan forward, and before he could resist, he fell, down into the pit of darkness until he hit the floor with a crack. His wrist had landed before him, and it was almost certainly snapped. Finally, after much shouting and bawling, Dormin was thrown in straight on top of him, dealing worse damage.

He stood up, rubbing his wrist warily and looked around. The darkness which imprisoned them was impossible to translate. It appeared as though they were in a simple, square room with stone walls and a wooden floor. There was nothing plainer about it. He saw the figures of four people, not counting Dormin who was still on the floor.

"Who's there?" said a hissing voice, and Ningan heard the drawing of a steel weapon. Two of the figures backed away while two remained.

"Are you okay there?" said a much kinder, gentler voice that approached him. Ningan recognised it instantly and smiled. "Marston? Is that you?"

"Ningan!" he whispered excitedly. "How the hell did you get here?!"

"It's a very long story."

"Ningan!" said the other voice, who also sounded enthusiastic, and the weapons were deposited once more. "Who else is here?"

"I'm here!" said Jakunu, with a sudden burst of confidence. There was a strange shuffling from the floor as Dormin struggled to stand. "Stalea, darling!"

There was a session of reunion, as each of the Sheikah unified and greeted one another; even Oneiro, with those she had never met before, however, she too realised that although at rock bottom, stood in a dark cell in a foreign place, awaiting execution, life could not be better when surrounded by those you love.


	20. Chapter 20

After the sun had risen, the Sheikah had separated and slept in the cell on the bare wooden floor: all but Marston, who was operating on Ningan's wrist using medical bandages in his satchel. Marston twisted his wrist, wrapping the bandages around the wound while Ningan gazed out of the empty window, trying to hide the agony.

"So where have you been all these years?" Marston asked, trying to create a pleasant conversation. Ningan could not look, but still replied:

"I've been on a mission, upon orders of the Princess, as you already know." he explained, though still wincing. "And as promised, I found the lost members of our tribe. Well, one member of our tribe, to be honest."

He looked over at Oneiro, who was sleeping in the corner, distanced from the rest. An overwhelming pity swept over him which he quickly brushed away.

"Where did you find her?" Marston continued, also staring at Oneiro's motionless body.

"In a land far from Hyrule." Ningan said. "A land called Oblim. It wasn't a great place, so we left as soon as we could." Knowing he was hiding the truth from Marston made him feel guilty, but he remembered the arrest, the trial, the sentence, the prison, the escape, the endless journey. Suddenly, Ningan didn't feel so guilty any more.

After a moment of groaning when he tightened the bandage, Marston spoke once more: "What do you think they'll do to us?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Ningan snorted, trying to stop himself from sounding annoyed. "They'll execute us: just like they would have done to you before you escaped. We're doomed, and there's nothing we can do."

Ningan pulled his embalmed wrist away and stroked the rough material, and smiled his gratitude to Marston. "Thank you." he answered quietly. "At least I made it home." Ningan reflected on the half-truth he had just spoken, and smiled weakly. Together they sat staring out of the window at the morning sky.


	21. Chapter 21

It wasn't long afterwards until the remaining Sheikah awoke. Immediately, Stalea jumped up and attempted to scale the wall to reach the window.

"What are you doing?!" Ningan hissed. "You'll never get up there! Besides, what are you going to do if you get out? And that's a major _if_."

"_When_ I get out, I can escape and reach the village to ask for help. I could easily take on those Gerudo bitches. They don't know what's coming..." She jumped again, and tried to grip the wall, but ended up slipping from its surface.

Meanwhile, Dormin seemed to be shivering uncontrollably in the corner. Nobody seemed to have noticed but Oneiro, who slowly knelt near to him. "Um-are you okay?"

Dormin head zipped round to glare at her with bloodshot eyes. "I'm...so...thirsty!" he moaned.

Oneiro turned to face the group. "Does anybody have any water?!" she pleaded urgently. Jakunu snorted as he sat against the wall. "It's not water he wants, dear. He's craving the white again."

"Oh..." she said, a little nervously. Dormin continued to shake, and drag his nails across his skin. "Don't do that..." she said, grabbing his arms, but he quickly snatched them away and glared at her once more.

"I've just had an idea..." murmured Stalea, who had been analysing his behaviour. "Dormin, there's some milk on the window ledge." she gestured to the unreachable window.

Dormin stood up suddenly and gazed hopefully at the beam of sunlight. "MILK!" he screamed, and dashed towards the wall, desperately scrambling up the wall. Marston gasped and grabbed his legs, pulling him to the floor.

"Stalea, don't be so foolish!" he cried.

"What did you do that for?!" she screamed. "He was about to get out!"

"Yes, and what exactly would he do once he got out?" sneered Ningan. "Scream 'milk' so as to be caught again and thrown back in here?"

Stalea sighed and collapsed to the floor. "Well, we all know that there's one person here who could easily reach the window if they weren't so careless..."

Ningan stood up, clutching his bandage, about to wrap it around Stalea's neck, but Marston intervened. "Ningan's wrist is terribly damaged." he explained. "You can't expect him to climb with it."


	22. Chapter 22

Stalea continued to sulk again in the corner. Dormin then began to sob uncontrollably and Ningan groaned. Oneiro stood up and spoke out: "I have an idea."

Stalea snorted. "Oh really? Please tell me, dear: how much ninja training have you had?"

Oneiro sighed, but Marston interrupted. "No, go on, tell us. No one's going to pressure you or condemn you for trying."

"We could try and lift one person to reach the trapdoor and push it open, then they could pull us out one by one."

"That's actually not a bad idea..." said Jakunu.

"Yes, but then we have to sneak past the legion of Gerudo and somehow cross the gorge." Ningan intervened.

"I'll try!" announced Stalea. "Jakunu and Ningan, crouch down on the floor. Then you and Marston can give me a boost upwards." She indicated to Oneiro.

"You seriously expect me crouch down and support two people on my back with a broken wrist?" Ningan snarled. "Why don't you get Dormin to go on the bottom?"

"He's not going to stay still for a minute." Jakunu shook his head, but Dormin stood up and protested. "I'll be happy to help."

Stalea cackled. "Okay, since you're so determined to crouch down on the floor, go ahead."

Surprisingly, Dormin obeyed, and crouched down on all fours. From here, everyone appeared to set up automatically. Jakunu crouched down beside Dormin, then Oneiro and Marston climbed onto their backs. They held out their hands to allow Stalea to ascend. Ningan remained seated on the floor, awaiting the performance. Stalea climbed into the two pairs of hands and jumped up with her hands outstretched. Her fingers were just a few feet from the barricading trapdoor.

"Just a little higher..." she groaned. "Push me up a little more."

"That's the highest we can reach!" Marston heaved. Dormin's hands began to shudder under the weight of the group. Stalea began to shake on her podium between the palms of Marston and Oneiro. Any minute, the whole setup would collapse. Ningan heaved himself up from the floor and seized the opportunity.

He ran at the tower, and slowly ascended each human stepping stone, ignoring the continuous screeches, until he finally reached the top. His able hand pushed the trapdoor and he leapt from Stalea's back through the sunlit opening. The trapdoor slammed shut behind him and he inhaled the wonderful fresh air. The fabulous taste of freedom.


	23. Chapter 23

The structure dissipated, causing each of the Sheikah to tumble onto the tough wooden floor. Oneiro fell on top of Dormin, who squealed like a pig, then on top of her came Stalea, who was swearing and shrieking. Oneiro carefully stood up and rubbed her back. Everything seemed okay. Around her, the other began to stand- Jakunu, Marston and Dormin-but Stalea stayed crouching on the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Marston, sounding very concerned.

"Nothing!" she snapped. "I'm fine...just...just a sprain."

Oneiro noticed that Stalea was clutching her arm, her head was turned to the wall to hide her face. Marston bent over the brush of white blonde hair, but he was shoved away.

"I said leave me alone!" she boomed, and threw her glaive across the room, so its metal spikes bounced off the stone wall.

Everybody stood, silent. There was the occasional whimpering from the corner where Stalea crouched. All but her gazed up at the trapdoor. Marston immediately looked down at the floor. A tear fell from Jakunu's eyes.

Suddenly, sunlight illuminated the cell once more. The trapdoor creaked open and a face peered down. It was Ningan, gripping a rope in his hand, which was tied around his waist. He smiled and threw the rope down into the pit. Marston grabbed it, and tugged hard. The rope remained tight around Ningan's waist.

"We're saved!" Dormin cried with delight.

"Thank the Goddesses." breathed Jakunu, and grabbed the rope. With surprisingly agility, he managed to shuffle himself upwards and reached the exit. Ningan pulled him by the wrist and Jakunu joined him on the outside.

"I knew you would come eventually." said Oneiro, and she took the rope, and shuffled upwards towards the holy light. Dormin was next to seize the opportunity, and he appeared to be almost sober. Marston stood and watched as they beckoned him up. "Come on, Marston!" called Ningan. "There isn't much time."

Marston gazed from the four Sheikah above him, to the one in the corner. He caught her looking back as she wiped her tears.

"Are you coming?" he asked her gently. Stalea brushed her hair away from her eyes and held out her arm. Her wrist had been horrifically twisted out of place and her hand dangled. Marston sighed and fetched his satchel. He removed a bandage and carefully wrapped it around her wrist.

"That's all I can do, I'm afraid." he said. "But we need to get you out of here." He walked over and grabbed the rope. A sudden genius idea hit him and he took Stalea's able hand.


	24. Chapter 24

"Tie this to your waist." he instructed her, but she presented her unable hand and sighed. Eventually, it was up to Marston to tie the rope himself. Once he was certain that the rope was secure, the Sheikah heaved Stalea upwards, hanging like a leaf from a branch, and she was hoisted out of the trapdoor and into the sunlight.

Jakunu untied the rope from Stalea's waist and advised her to sit down while the rope was lowered down to Marston, but instead, she pointed behind him. Ningan stopped the rope and turned to see two Gerudo guards led by Jurrayl, wearing her violet uniform. Her face was fuming and she scowled furiously.

"Nobody escapes Cell 5." she hissed. "Neither will you."

She struck Dormin with her spear and sliced him across the chest. Oneiro cried out, but Jakunu refrained her from running to aid him.

"Is everything okay up there?" Marston called. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Stalea jumped forward and kicked one of the guards in the ribs, causing them to cripple on the ground. The other tried to intervene, but Stalea punched her in the mouth with her able hand.

"Get Dormin out of here!" she cried, but Jurrayl swung her spear into her legs, and she collapsed. Jakunu and Oneiro ran to treat Dormin, but his fate was already apparent. Tears burned in Jakunu's eyes and he spun round fiercely to confront his friend's murderer.

"You people are disgusting." he spat and sprinted towards her, only to be knocked away by her spear.

"Foolish, foolish filth." she laughed. "You dare to challenge me unarmed?"

Ningan had had enough. With the rope still tied to his waist, he snatched his daggers from his belt and charged at Jurrayl's smug face. He managed to slit her arm twice, and then cut her spear in two. Jurrayl's expression changed as she was horrified. Using the sharp end of her spear, she cut the rope around his waist. The rope tumbled down the open trapdoor and into the cell. Shit.


	25. Chapter 25

Oneiro watched the rope slip and was terrified. Jurrayl disposed of the useless piece of her weapon, and began to advance on Ningan. Nearby, a Gerudo Guard was recovering from a bleeding mouth. Oneiro instinctively grabbed her spear and charged at Jurrayl. Before she could react, the spear impaled her straight through her back.

Ningan was paralysed with shock. "Y-you killed her?" He was consumed with disbelief, but he quickly turned to the trapdoor. "Marston! We're going to get you out! Throw the rope up!"

"There's no time!" he called. "Get the others and escape while you can!"

Ningan stood over the pit and shook his head. "No, you're coming with us! We can't leave you!" His heart was restraining him, but his head was telling him to do the impossible for the sake of the tribe.

Oneiro knelt beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's for the best." she assured him. "Marston will probably escape on his own. Right now, we need to save Jakunu and Stalea."

"What about Dormin?" Marston called. Ningan did not reply, but Marston understood. Tears escaped both of their eyes. He looked up and spoke his last word: "Go."

Oneiro dragged Ningan away from the trapdoor, and over Jurrayl's bloody body. The other Gerudo guard had recovered but was startled by what she saw. Oneiro ignored her and spoke to Jakunu; "We need to go. Grab a horse from the horse track and go."

Jakunu nodded and reluctantly stood up with tears streaming down his face. Stalea was also recovering. She looked around, puzzled. "Where's Marston?"

"Marston's already escaped." Oneiro lied. "Now let's go and find him."

Stalea nodded and stood up. The four of them took one last look at Dormin's corpse. His eyes were open, staring into the twilit sky. Such a loss to sustain, thought Oneiro, after he was recovering from his alcoholism. Jakunu leant over and closed his eyes, before he followed the others into the fortress.


	26. Chapter 26

The lonely corridors seemed even darker than usual. Not a soul passed them, and not a sound stirred. The Sheikah dashed through carelessly, their loud footsteps echoing off the stone walls. Occasionally, they would pass a burning torch, but not even that was enough to banish the overwhelming darkness.

"Where are we going?" asked Stalea, a little dizzily, as she sprinted down the corridor.

"To the horse track." explained Oneiro, who was almost panting. "That is where Marston is going to meet us."

Ningan gave her a weary look of despair as they continued to run. On and on they went until they felt the fresh air ahead. "We're almost there!" said Oneiro with relief. They turned the corner and found another cell. But before the Sheikah could reach the exit, they were confronted with Aveil, who stood wielding two cutlasses, dressed in her dangerous scarlet uniform. Her eyes flared at the sight of the fugitives.

"Not this time, you scum!" she hissed, and charged at the tribe. Ningan grabbed his dagger with his able hand, but was too slow. Aveil knocked them from his hands, leaving them to trail across the floor near to Oneiro, but she remained still. Aveil continued to furiously slash her swords. One caught Ningan in the stomach, slicing his flesh, but she persisted.

Stalea suddenly realised what was going on and found her own daggers. She cut Aveil's arm, which caused her to halt her constant ferocity. Aveil swung her cutlass at Stalea, but Stalea leapt into the air. Before Aveil could ponder her whereabouts, Stalea appeared on her back and pulled her hair, and she shrieked in agony.

Oneiro finally found the courage to retrieve Ningan's daggers from the floor. She joined Stalea in fighting the frustrated leader. Aveil could not handle both opponents, and one of her cutlasses slipped, only to be snatched by Ningan. He pointed the sword at her and she surrendered.

"You beat me." Aveil panted, and dropped her remaining cutlass. "But you won't beat the rest of my tribe. They'll be waiting outside for you. Then what will you do?"

"We'll take them as easily as we took you." Ningan laughed. "Now get in the cell."

She obeyed and strolled into _Cell 3_, guided by the sword. Once inside, Ningan slammed the door. "Right," he turned to the other three. "We're nearly at the horse track. There's just one more obstacle." The others looked gravely at their injuries. "We need to do this. I can almost taste the freedom."


	27. Chapter 27

The Sheikah left the building, battered and bruised, to find themselves overlooking the fortress. The sun was low in the sky, signifying the afternoon. There were many guards below them who had not yet seemed to notice the escapees. Cautiously, they proceeded towards the horse track.

Suddenly, a whistle was blown. All four of them halted and turned to see if they had been spotted. Instead, they saw Marston clambering over the window ledge of Cell 5 holding what appeared to be Jurrayl's spear. The rest of the Gerudo had spotted him and were advancing towards the window.

"We have to help him!" cried Stalea, and took one of her daggers. Before any of them could object, she sped towards the tribe. Ningan threw Aveil's cutlass to Oneiro, and removed his own daggers in order to join Stalea. Jakunu stood and waited for Oneiro's reaction. She gripped the sword tight and darted for the Gerudo.

The clash was horrendous. Marston could be seen dangling from the window ledge, as Ningan and Stalea each took a Gerudo Guard down. There were still four more remaining, until Oneiro came, wielding her cutlass. She tried to strike down another guard, but two others tried to take her on.

"Marston, jump down!" Jakunu called as he joined the crowd. Marston took a valiant leap from the ledge and landed in the crowd. He then equipped his sabre and immediately struck yet another guard down. The three remaining Gerudo grimaced and gripped their spears.

One of them struck Jakunu, who happened to be standing there unarmed. The gash in his arm bled all over his clothes and he collapsed to the floor. Oneiro dropped her cutlass and rushed to aid him, allowing the Gerudo to retrieve it. The other two advanced on Marston and Stalea, but they were no match, and Stalea impaled one with her dagger, killing her on the spot. The remaining Gerudo gazed at the bodies around her, before dropped the cutlass and fleeing.

"To the horse track!" called Marston as they scattered. Suddenly, something sharp and thin whooshed past Ningan's face. The arrow pierced Marston right in the neck and he collapsed to the floor.

"No!" screamed Stalea, and hurried over to his body. His breathing became heavy and his eyes were slowly shutting . Ningan, Oneiro and Jakunu joined his side and watched him die.

"Promise me one thing." Marston murmured through his cold lips. "Protect Hyrule. Protect the Princess. Make the Sheikah proud."

His eyes finally closed and his breathing stopped. Stalea sobbed, and Ningan tried to pull her away. "Come on, we have to go." he said boldly, but his heart wasn't in it. Oneiro looked up to the roof of the fortress to see somebody standing there. Andorha, holding a bow in her hand, was shaking her head at the Sheikah.


	28. Chapter 28

As they limped over the bodies of the Gerudo Guards towards the horse track, Ningan glimpsed Andorha making her way down from the roof, but when they arrived near the horse track she was nowhere to be seen. At the horse track, they found the same four horses stood under their shelter. But beside the shelter was a very familiar Gerudo. Thadallas stood tending one of the horses with the water trough. She spotted the Sheikah approaching, but stood, paralysed.

"Oneiro? Ningan? But...how?"

"It's a long story, Thadallas." sighed Oneiro. "But you must let us borrow those horses."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." she whimpered. "You must not escape from here."

Suddenly, three more Gerudo appeared between them-one of them was Andorha herself. A trap, Ningan groaned.

"You're nothing but a bitch." he spat. "Now leave. You've created enough suffering."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave here!" she sighed, and removed a scimitar from her belt.

"I used to believe that you Gerudo were peaceful and neutral," Oneiro said. "Especially you, Andorha. What changed?"

"You're a Sheikah." she replied. "I regret ever allowing you into our fortress. I'll never know how you did not perish in the Haunted Wasteland, but here, you shall die."

The three Gerudo challenged the wounded Sheikah, but they had not enough energy to fight. Instead, Jakunu knelt in the sand, raising just one arm in surrender. But Stalea had other ideas. She grabbed him by the sleeve of his injured arm and pulled him up.

"We're not giving up!" she hissed. "Marston did not die for us to be thrown back in that cell! Now be a man and fight!"

But it was too late. The scimitar came down on his head, causing it to split. Jakunu's arm came off in her hand and she screamed, dropping it in the sand, which stained a blood red. Andorha removed her scimitar and wiped it clean.

"YOU BITCH!" Oneiro shrieked. "YOU ARE A DISGUSTING DISGRACE TO HUMANITY!"

She took Aveil's cutlass and sliced it across her chest. Andorha froze, and opened her mouth to scream; but no sound came out. Instead, she fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Thadallas and the last two Gerudo Guards stood in horror, before laying their weapons in the sand, and raising their arms to the air.


	29. Chapter 29

There was a prolonged silence as both sides glared at the two fallen fighters. Stalea shoved forward only to be stopped by Ningan's arm. The fury in her teary eyes told him that she would have gladly ripped the souls from the Gerudo's bodies, given the chance.

"Does anybody wanna go?!" she yelled. "Right here, right now?! I could take you all on!"

Thadallas shook her head. A tear rolled down her cheek which she did not bother to wipe away. "It's time we finished this." she said. "We've lost too much."

"I agree." piped Oneiro. "Sheikah and Gerudo should not hate one another. We live in the same kingdom: we should live here in harmony."

Both sides nodded. Thadallas held out her hand. Stalea glared at it to begin with, until she eventually reached out and shook it.

"Then it's settled." Ningan declared. "The Gerudo and Sheikah are united. Thadallas, I now appoint you as the new leader of your tribe, since you were the only one not to attack us. But don't dictate to your people. Show them a new way. I will do the same."

Thadallas nodded as the two Gerudo Guards agreed. "Take a horse." she finished. "Take one each, and leave. You shouldn't have to stay in this hell for any longer."

So each of the Sheikah mounted a horse. Oneiro gazed down at Jakunu and remembered those friends whom she had lost within a day, after they had only just met. Ningan nodded to her. "That was a great thing you did." he said. "We should have murdered that bitch as soon as we met her."

The three horses trotted gently through the bloodstained sand. As he gripped the reigns, a sudden pain ran through Ningan's wrists. As they neared the infamous gorge, Stalea's horse began to gallop. That was when he remembered.

"Stalea! Wait!" he cried. "Your wrist!"

Stalea turned to look at Ningan but it was too late. Her horse leapt over the chasm and she tried to hold on, but the pain in her wrist caused her to slip and fall. With one last, dying, horrifying scream, she fell. The other two horses stopped and retreated.

"Why?!" cried Oneiro. "Why did she have to die?! Why did they _all_ have to die?!"

Ningan hesitated and contemplated the logic. Why did they all die? Was it fate? What if it was their turn next?

"This has been a complete nightmare." he concluded.

Oneiro glared at him with sudden realisation. "You don't think-" He nodded. "But how do we end it?"

Ningan gazed downwards into the heart of the gorge. "Suicide. It's the only way."

He dismounted his horse and approached the edge. Oneiro watched him anxiously as he peered over. The height made his head spin. Heights were his greatest fear: even more reason for the Nightmare to manipulate him. Oneiro dismounted her own horse and joined him. "But what happens if we live?"

Ningan pointed to the bottom of the gorge. They could see a roaring river with boulders being churned around on the bed. "We won't live from this fall."

Oneiro held out her delicate hand. "Let's do it together." Ningan nodded at retrieved her hand. They looked down and breathed in. They jumped. They fell. Their hearts stopped.


	30. Chapter 30

A warm breeze drifted across Ningan's face. He groaned but his eyes remained stubborn. It wasn't until the wind blew water into his face that he decided to awaken. That was when Ningan realised that it wasn't the river water which had irritated his sleep, but a person. A tall, muscular figure stood in the sunlight, leaning over him. The outline showed short, uncombed hair and shining armour. The silhouette was vaguely masculine, and so was the voice.

"And what is a fit young man like you doing this far out in the desert?" he spoke in a slick, impressive tone. Ningan sat up and saw his full appearance. He had pale white skin and spiked brown hair. Lamatte.

"What are you doing here?" he gasped, glaring into his crystal eyes.

Lamatte simply laughed at this remark. "There's no need to be so surprised! It's not like I followed you all the way here!"

Ningan's glare became a little more relaxed as he turned to another figure lying in the sand. Oneiro was still draped in her lilac cloak. Ningan had almost forgotten that she was there...come to think of it, how had she ended up there?

"This one looks in a bad way." Lamatte frowned and bent over the lifeless lilac cloth. "She needs hydration." he concluded. "Don't you have any water?"

Carelessly, Ningan shook his head. He was still contemplating his surroundings. Here, they were gathered in an expansive desert, with endless dunes and no water in sight. So what happened to the river? Did he not fall into the abyss?

"It's okay, she can have some of mine." The kinght removed a clear glass bottle from his backpack and pressed it to Oneiro's lips. The water slid through the small parting. Ningan and Lamatte waited. Suddenly, Oneiro coughed and spluttered.

"Who are you?" were her first words, as she opened her eyes and saw the knight. In turn, Lamatte smiled and replaced the bottle in his backpack.

"My name is Lamatte. I am of the Royal Hylian Forces, and I'm very pleased to meet you. You seem quite ordinary compared to your friend." He glanced over at Ningan but grinned. "Now that you're healthy, do you want to join me? I don't think a pair of inexperienced travellers should be out here alone."

Oneiro looked to Ningan for answers. He didn't say a word, but he could tell that they were both as confused as each other.

"But where are the Gerudo?" she asked foolishly.

Lamatte frowned and heaved with laughter. "The Gerudo? I think you've been out in the sun too long! What's you're name?"

"Oneiro." she replied shyly. Ningan rolled his eyes and stood up. Lamatte was right; there were no Gerudo in sight. No fortress. No blood. It had all been a dream.

"Excellent." Lamatte grinned. "Follow me, if you will. I think I know of a nearby city." He began to stroll across the dune. Oneiro stood up and rushed to join him. When Ningan stayed gazing into the distance, they stopped.

"You're not just going to stand there and sulk, are you?" the knight laughed. "Staying is entirely your choice. But you don't have a Commanding Knight with you, so I wouldn't risk it."

Ningan smiled weakly, but his mind was still faraway. For a while, he had really believed that he was back in Hyrule, and that he was once again with his true family. But it was just a silly dream, a creation of the Nightmare. He looked at Oneiro and she immediately understood. Then, he turned to Lamatte.

"How the hell did you end up here?"

"Well...um..." he began to scratch his head awkwardly. "I...I remembered that you said something about going to Quazarian Desert to visit an old friend...so I followed your tracks all the way from Tracsus. I quickly realised that there were two tracks, so I had to come and meet your secret accomplice." He winked at Oneiro.

Ningan stormed towards his two companions and barged them apart. When they did not follow, he turned. "Come on then! We can't stay out in this heat for much longer!"


End file.
